


i need the clouds, to cover me

by newlifemoriarty



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, can very easily be read as platonic, not hugely romo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlifemoriarty/pseuds/newlifemoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vex'ahlia hasn't felt warm since she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need the clouds, to cover me

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be way more romantic and sexual but this feels more true to their characters.
> 
> title from 'Long & Lost' by Florence + the Machine

It was the night of a full moon in Whitestone. The heavy clouds that normally blanketed the sky had cleared, leaving a fresh layer of snow over the city and allowing the light of the moon to filter through Vex'ahlia's window and wash over her face. She stirred, the last thin tendrils of sleep that had barely grasped her that night letting go. She rubbed her face, body shivering as she curled her knees towards her chest. She had tossed and turned for hours, and every time sleep began to consume her, the empty clawing in her stomach grew unbearable, waking her. She was cold. She was tired. She wrapped the blankets around her and tried to stop shivering, but she found no comfort in the too large bed. The last time she had claimed a bed so grand, she had shared it with her brother in Syngorn, when the extravagancy had still somewhat captivated her. These days she longed for the simple bedrolls and warm campfires of the woods.

Eventually she could stand the great expanse of the mattress no more and gracefully flicked her legs over the side of the bed. Blankets still wrapped around her shoulders, she stepped lightly, careful not to wake Trinket, who slumbered soundly at the foot of the bed. She crept to the door and slipped, spirit-like, into the empty halls of Castle Whitestone.

If there ever was a castle to be haunted, it was Castle Whitestone. A site of great tragedy, one would expect spirits to haunt its halls and ramparts. And any who may have seen the dark haired half elf that night could not be blamed for mistaking her for a long passed de Rolo, with her death-touched pallor and white sheets floating around her silent form. She wandered aimlessly, until she found herself approaching the wide doors to one the castle's many balconies. This one had captured her interest as it was pushed open, and she could see a figure leaning gracefully on the balustrade. As she slipped through the open doorway the figure did not move. It was easy for Vex'ahlia to recognise the figure who was staring, fixated, at the moon. Her silver hair shimmered in the light, her blue robes shifting in the faint breeze.

Vex stepped forward until she was next to the tiefling, wrapping the blanket tighter around her figure as the breeze pressed its icy fingers around her. As she leant softly against the balustrade, Zahra finally turned her eyes from the moon down to the half elf.   
"Evening, dear," she murmured, her deep voice just above a whisper, "you're about rather late."  
Vex gave a small smile in response, pressing her fingers hard into her biceps to control their shivering. Zahra's comforting smile of welcome shifted to tight lipped concern as she looked over the other woman.  
"Darling, is everything alright?" She asked, gently touching Vex's shoulder. That was the question Vex'ahlia had been avoiding since the tomb. She had forgiven Percival, she had comforted her brother, she had fought at Vox Machina's side at Pyrah, but she could not bring herself to think on that question. Because she knew the answer, and while it was the answer that should be expected, she knew that everyone hoped it wasn't. She knew that when they asked that, they didn't want her to tell the truth. They weren't asking for her, they were asking for themselves. Now Zahra stood before her, a face and figure that should bring terror, but all she saw in her eyes was concern and deep sorrow. And for the first time, Vex'ahlia couldn't bring herself to lie.  
"I'm cold," she whispered, the weight of her words hanging thick in the air. "I can't stop shivering. I haven't stopped shivering since..." She didn't need to finish the sentence. Zahra knew. Zahra had been there when she died. Zahra had helped bring her back. Now that hand that Zahra had gently lay on her shoulder pressed tighter against her and Vex found herself being pulled into a tight embrace. She curled inwards tucking herself in Zahra's chest and buried her face in her neck, finally allowing herself to cry.

Neither were sure how long they stood there, Zahra whispering quiet words of comfort as Vex cried herself to exhaustion. Zahra stroked her back gently as she felt the sobs slowly beginning to subside. Finally, she pried herself slowly out of Zahra's arms. Zahra was loath to let her go, however, and gently held her at arms length, looking into her eyes.  
"I don't know what to do now," Vex said, her breath still hitching into half sobs. Zahra's smile in response wrapped a warmth into Vex's bones she had felt since before her death.  
"Live, darling. Simply live." Zahra's hands shifted from softly grasping her shoulders to gently cupping her cheeks. She bent down, pressing her forehead against Vex'ahlia's. "All you need do is live."


End file.
